Hobo's Guide to The Queen Anne's Revenge, Bounty Hunters, and Treasure Fleets
Hola, Im Captain H aka Captain Hobo. Many people ask me to help them sink Bounty Hunters, The Queen Anne's Revenge, and Treasure Fleets because I'm awesome at it. The problem is I'm a busy hobo, and I have many important things to attend to, like sleeping, begging, and eating pie. So listen to the hobo and learn. Queen Anne's Revenge The famous cursed ship of Blackbeard. Many think of it as a giant threat but I believe I have a greater chance of dying from a rabid frog (by the way, take note I have never seen a rabid frog, but I want to) than fighting those zombie guys. Ok, first there is the sea battle part. Make sure you have a large crew. Its best to have a crew of top cannoneers. You should start far from the ship but still in distance for thunderbolt. then attack the main sails and when it gets closer use all your firebrand on the sails. Once the top sails are down, aim thunderbolt at the back and front sails. Now time to bring in the big guns and fire all you got at the hull. Try to stay in front of the ship because it can broadside you. Once all the life is down move right by the Queen Anne's Revenge and fire the hooks. If you thought that was hard, then wait till you get a load of this. Ok, you have three weapons that are the best. Broadswords are great for attacking multiple enemies in one swing. If I was using a broadsword, I'd prefer using the Sword of Triton because it is strong on zombies. I don't know why Blackbeard would own a sword that is most powerful against his own men, but hey I'm not gonna complain. OK, the second best weapon for the revenge is the blunderbuss. It kills multiple enemies in one shot with extreme power, also its just fun to say blunderbuss. Last weapon of choice is voodoo staff because it has many attacks that can attack many at once like flaming skull, desolation, and wither. Now for wave one. Its the easy one. In just a few seconds its over. Wave two is a bit harder. Many underestimate wave two because of how easy the first wave is. Wave three is of course the hardest. I suggest killing the normal zombies first before charging LaSchafe. Once they are dead, have one or two crew members attune you and heal while the rest kill the boss. Remember to bring tonics and leave no one behind (that is unless they are a useless level two guy or something). Once LaSchafe, dies you get a special gift with a Mutineers charm and a potion. Bounty Hunters Ok, lets get this over with so I can go take a nap. The hunters are just adding even more danger to the seas. They will hunt you down and follow you around everywhere you go and try to rip you apart you (kinda like your ex-girlfriend but worse). The best thing to do is keep a long distance. Get too close and it will eat you up. Keep at a distance and fire thunderbolt and fury if it can reach them. Try to take out the sails first so they are just stuck there and they can't hit you. If you're almost dead, drive away while the crew repairs. Most hunters are slow, so you should get a good distance. Ok, good luck I needs a nap. By the way, can a borrow some change? Fine, be that way but don't follow these instructions then. This is exactly what not to do. What you really do is just stand there in the middle of the battle fire and get shot in the face. Shoot hunters when full health and when hunter comes up close go again to different distance and do same thing. Treasure Fleets Treasure fleets are good for rep and getting loot. Fleets are tough so take out the strongest ship you have. First you need a big crew full of high level pirates. The key is to take your time. Treasure fleets are slow but dangerous. Also taking out the sails completely on even just one of the escorts slows down the whole fleet. Always make sure you have Take cover charged. Once it is charged, use it and attack the others by charging as close as you can, and go and have your crew all fire explosives at a frigate. Then head out and repair and wait for Take cover to charge again. Then keep doing the same thing again. Until all the war frigates are dead. Now for the Ship of the Line. Keep in front of it and only the front. Ship of the Lines have no front cannons making it the ship's weak spot. Use side cannons to take her down, and if she gets close turn around and sail forward then turn when you get far again. Category:Guides